Bertie Botts all flavour smiles
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Todo puede cambiar cuando un día decides compartir con tu mejor enemigo el reto que más te divierte. Y más cuando éste es tan variado en sabores, formas y sonrisas. ¡Feliz Navidad! :D


_**Harry Potter y su potterverso no me pertenecen, si así fuera, hubiera emparejado a Scorly desde hacía tiempo ;-)**_

_**Este one-shot pertenece al Scorily fest: Reto Merry Christmas del grupo Lily &amp; Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**_

Primero que nada...Merry christmas and happy new year!

Holis chicos/as! He hecho este fic un poco randomly pero al final no me ha quedado del todo mal. Me ha parecido muy graciosa la idea de las grageas, porque puede dar juego a muchas cosas -como a lo propio que veréis cuando leáis-inspirada sobretodo en Pottermore y sus grageas escondidas por todos lados, jejeje.

Aniway, espero que os guste y que se entiendan bien los sentimientos de ambos chicos, porque aunque son adorables, también son muy tontos. Complican las cosas más de lo que lo son en realidad. Pero no os entretengo más, simplemente relajaros, coged una taza de chocolate calentito y...

¡A leer!

* * *

**Bertie Botts all flavour smiles**

Lily era una muchacha de 15 años que parecía un terremoto; era revoltosa y siempre estaba metida en líos, característica heredada de su hermano James y de su familia paterna. Era, también, una chica con la nariz siempre roja y llena de pecas; el pelo hecho un desastre y tan alborotado y naranja como el de una zanahoria recién levantada.

En general, una persona muy alegre y dicharachera que siempre hacía reír a los demás. Era extremadamente dificil verla llorar porque no le gustaba que nadie le tuviera lástima. Ni siquiera el día que murió su abuelo materno se dejó ver mal, sino todo lo contrario, siguió con su optimismo y buena voluntad, por mucho que le doliera como el mismo infierno.

Gryffindor de corazón y, en general, tenía una vida agradable; una familia que a la que quería muchísimo y unos amigos maravillosos, no podía quejarse. Sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo, había una cuestión que la tenía mentalmente inestable y le costaba más que nunca mantener la compostura y su buen humor. Esa cuestión tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy.

Habían empezado el colegio con mal pie y ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos o algo así porque se pasaban las 24 horas del día discutiendo. Sin embargo, desde hacía un mes, aproximadamente, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, revolviendo dentro de ella algo que desconocía y que, probablemente, tenía miedo de conocer; Scorpius había dejado de ir al lugar donde, por casualidades de la vida, solían encontrarse a menudo y de vez en cuando, mantener unos minutos de charla amistosa.

No es que la molestara en lo más mínimo, por favor, eso a ella le daba igual, pero la cuestión era que, en esos momentos, las discusiones entre ellos -que más bien se llevaban a cabo en los pasillos, como mucho – eran tensas, desagradables e incluso, de vez en cuando, en vez de discutir, directamente la ignoraba. Y no lo entendía. Era extraño.

Pero ese día iba a ser el último antes de volver a casa para navidad, así que decidió pasarlo con sus amigos ya que a muchos no les volvería a ver hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Iban a comerse una bolsita de Grageas de Bertie Botts mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa al lado del lago del Calamar gigante, así de paso, se prometió, se quitaría la tontería de la cabeza y dejaría de darle vueltas a algo que no tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, no pasaron muchos minutos desde ese último pensamiento cuando un rubio más pálido de lo normal pasó fugazmente por su lado sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba allí, dirigiéndose a un solo lugar posible. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Es decir, no vas allí en un mes y ¿de repente te da por aparecer? -murmuró entre dientes, atrayendo la atención de su mejor amiga, Letta, que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? -preguntó ésta, mirando a su amiga. Era una pregunta retórica, pues todos habían visto al chico y, obviamente, sostenían una teoría del por qué de esas peleas contínuas entre ambos jóvenes -teoría que ella no compartía, por supuesto.

Lily miró el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el chico y se paró en seco.

-Chicos -dijo, sonriendo -creo que voy a ir a la sala común a por más capas de ropa porque tiene pinta de hacer mucho frío ahí fuera y...bueno, id adelantandoos sin mi. Yo os alcanzo luego. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Los chicos la miraron con una ceja arqueada, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde iba, pero decidieron dejarla porque si había suerte, ambos idiotas conseguirían aclarar sus sentimientos y dejarse de tonterías y dolores de cabeza.

Scorpius estaba cabreado. Bueno, más que cabreado...asustado, nervioso, taquicárdico. No sabía qué demonios hacer y se suponía que ese era el último día para decidir si comprometerse o no. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no había ido allí y francamente no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo. Era una verdad que le daba demasiado miedo.

Como Malfoy ya mayor de edad, su abuela no paraba de insistirle en conseguir a una buena chica de sangre pura para casarse y mantener el noble linaje de la familia, pero como era de esperar, el se negaba. No iba a casarse tan pronto, y menos con alguien que no quería, pero...entonces hubo una cosa...y no pudo negarse. Incluso aunque los mismos Draco y Astoria le hubieran pedido que no hiciera eso. Al final, con lo único con lo que se pudo negociar fue con hacer un período de prueba en el que saldría con la chica que Narcisa elegiría y él debería decidir al final si quería desposarla o no. Eso sí, debía interesarse de verdad por ella y tratar de iniciar una buena relación.

Y eso hizo, pero no hubo manera. Loraine era simpática, no era tan cerrada de mente como lo eran sus padres y podía mantener conversaciones interesantes con ella pero...ya está. No sentía nada más allá que una profunda simpatía amistosa por ella. No podía siquiera pensar en...en fin.

Llegó a la torre y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, sentándose de vez en cuando en el banquito que había en frente del ventanal y volviéndose a levantar para volver a dar vueltas.

-Si haces eso vas a acabar llegando a la planta baja y no creo que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia -dijo Lily, cruzada de brazos y mirándole con cierto retintín.

Scorpius se giró y casi le da un infarto al verla. Sabía que vendría, había pasado por su lado adrede para incitarla a seguirle porque quería verla, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan rápida. No estaba preparado aún pero tenía que dejarse de tonterías.

-¿No se suponía que estabas con tus amigos? -preguntó, intentando evitar una discusión respecto a lo otro.

-¿Y tú no se suponía que no ibas a volver a este lugar? -directa al grano, como solía ser siempre.

El rubio rodó los ojos y emitió un bufido, intentando calmarse, pero Lily lo interpreto como uno de exasperación, por lo que, con el ceño fruncido se acercó hacia donde estaba él y se sentó en el banco, dejando las grageas a su lado.

-Cambié de opinión -dijo sin más.

-Mira que bien, ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Espera, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué dejo de ir o no a un sitio que es público? Aún no lo entiendo.

Lily se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de eso y se levantó de golpe con la intención de irse, pero Scorpius la cogió de la muñeca y, respirando hondo, la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, así como también hizo él.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-No, no, si tienes razón -dijo, observando que la mano de su amienemigo aún descansaba sobre su muñeca -es un lugar público y puedes venir o dejar de venir cuando te plazca.

-Ya pero no sin avisar así -dijo casi en un murmullo, mirando un poco hacia abajo, avergonzado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía agarrada a la muchacha y la soltó con rapidez, girando la cara para evitar que la muchacha viera el sonrojo -que contrastaba mucho porque estaba más pálido que nunca-.

Lily no supo que decir, estaba muy desconcertada por su actitud. ¿Qué pretendía? Sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta de que algo muy feo le estaría pasando, de lo contrario no tendría esa cara de zombie que llevaba puesta. Por lo que, ya que él había empezado a ser amable y le pidió disculpas por su bordería -aunque en realidad seguía teniendo razón – decidió dejar de lado las diferencias e intentar animarle un poco.

-Escucha -le dijo, cogiendo las grageas y enseñándoselas -¿Quieres jugar a "adivina el sabor"?

Ahora fue su turno para quedarse desconcertado.

-¿Como?

-Pues eso -dijo, echándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, algo nerviosa -Suelo jugar a menudo con mis hermanos, el juego consiste en comerse la grajea y que el otro, por pistas, intente adivinar de qué sabor es. A James le salió una vez una con sabor a hígado y tripas, fue muy asqueroso...La cosa es que cada persona tiene tres intentos para adivinar el sabor y tiene un sistema un poco complicado de puntuaciones, pero te lo iré explicando sobre la marcha. No te preocupes, no voy a timarte, no gano nada con eso -recitó en retahíla.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par, más sorprendido que nunca, sin embargo y casi como si su cuerpo reaccionara sin que él se lo ordenara, sonrió a la chica y se sentó en el suelo, invitándola a acompañarle para poder empezar así la partida. Lily le devolvió el gesto, feliz consigo misma por haberle hecho aunque fuera, un poquito más feliz -tenía ya un poco más de color en la cara-.

Se sentó a su lado y sacó la primera gragea de la bolsa, tenía un color marrón muy feo.

-¿Te atreves a empezar? -preguntó la muchacha. Él enarcó una ceja -oye, yo he hecho esto muchas veces, tengo que ceder los honores a los novatos ¿no?

-¿Estás llamándome novato? ¿A mi? -exclamó falsamente ofendido, cogiendo la gragea inesperadamente -ahora verás -y se la metió en la boca.

Lily trató de observar su cara, había conseguido descifrar a su hermano Albus, el cual era inexpresivo como el solo si se lo proponía, ahí se comiera una con sabor a pantano sucio y lleno de trols. Era una experta en la materia. Pero entonces...¿por qué no sacaba ninguna conclusión sobre el sabor de la que se había comido el rubio?

-Era fea -empezó, tanteando el terreno -pero a veces las más feas son las más deliciosas. Hmm...¡turrón quemado!

-¿Cómo dices? -exclamó el chico, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-¿No?

-Pues claro que no.

-Pues entonces dame más pistas -le dijo, sonriendo.

Scorp se puso a pensar y, divertido, le hizo una cara de asco.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó ella con falsa ofensa.

-Pues tienes que escoger entre dos posibles opciones: la cara de asco es para confundirte o porque la gragea realmente sabe a rayos.

-¡Ahá! -exclamó la muchacha, apuntándole con el dedo – sabe mal, lo sabía, valga la redundancia.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si no te he dicho nad...

-Ts, ts, ts...-interrumpió la muchacha, negando con el dedo y poniendo su cara más maléfica -ha sido leve, pero cuando has dicho que sabe a rayos se te han dilatado las pupilas, Malfoy.

-¿Pero qué...? -se estaba quedando cada vez más anonadado.

-Si es marrón, sabe mal al menos para ti...¿es dulce o salado?

Scorp no sabía como contestar sin decirle exactamente la verdad, no quería permitir que ganara.

-Saladulce.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, lo tomaré por salado -dijo, poniéndose a pensar. Scorp la miró como si tuviera tres monos verdes en la cabeza bailando claqué ¿cómo podía prácticamente leerle la mente en ese juego? Estaba dándole hasta miedo -Entonces, salado, no te gusta...¡Ah! Es posible...a Albus le salió esto una vez...y también a Teddy...tenía más o menos el mismo color sino el mismo, con las motas parecidas...-murmuró -voy a intentarlo de nuevo ¿eh?

-Es tu segunda oportunidad -le dijo Scorp, cínico.

-No pasa nada, tengo dos posibilidades en mi cabeza, pero creo que acertaré.¡Tierra de granja!

Los ojos de scorpius se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo demonios lo había adivinado?

-¡Oh por Morgana! ¡Lo he adivinado! ¡Jajajajajaaja! ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó empezando a reír de una forma muy estridente, despeinándose aún más -¡Sois todos iguales!

-Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó intentando seguir manteniendo el ceño fruncido, pues aunque quería parecer estar de mala leche, se estaba muriendo de risa.

-Que has dicho y hecho casi lo mismo que los lerdos de mis hermanos...además, tienes que quedarte con las motas de las grageas, así luego te puedes acordar a la hora de jugar. Que esto va muy en serio eh.

-Pero si hay cientos y miles de ellas, ¿cómo narices puedes recordarlas todas?

-Bueno, se llama "inventarte esto y jugar a ello desde los 5 años", es muchísima práctica y conocimiento hermanil. Pero dejemos ese tema y pasemos al contraataque -y sacó otra de la bolsa, era amarilla y tenía unas motitas de color dorado -huy, esta sé de qué es. Lo que me pregunto es la variedad...-y le guió el ojo.

Y estaba siendo buena, le había dado una pista así por la cara.

Sin embrgo Scorp no adivinó aquella ni ninguna casi de las otras ocho que se comió su contrincante, cosa que ella sí hizo y la cosa cada vez se volvía más desesperante para él. Vale, era divertido, lo reconocía, pero no permitiría que una zanahoria con patas le tomara por tonto; haría que se tragara sus palabras. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Una sola vez.

-¡Joder, yo qué sé, pastel de melaza! -exclamó, pasándose una mano por el pelo para despeinarse de la desesperación.

Sin embargo volvió su cara para mirarla, pues no había escuchado ninguna respuesta por su parte y cuando le vio la cara, observó que sus labios marcaban una "O" perfecta. Lentamente, muy lentamente, abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó la mano de la cabeza para ponerla en el suelo. Estaba anonadado. Ella no había adivinado su anterior gragea, lo cual quería decir...

-He...he ganado -murmuró aún sin creérselo. Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento y después la sonrisa de Scorp apareció tan deslumbrantemente sarcástica su rostro que Lily no pudo sino mirarle con la ceja enarcada.

-Sí, bueno, ¿una de cuantas? -preguntó con cierto mal perder.

-Si consideramos que he ganado a la que se auto proclamaba la reina del juego de las grageas, pues creo que eso dice mucho ¿no? Es mi primera vez.

-Decimocuarta -puntualizó.

-Venga ya, no seas mala perdedora -le dijo, divertido. Se acercó a ella y la miró de reojo, cogió una gragea al azar y se la metió a traición en la boca.

-¡Ahhh! -exclamó, levantándose de golpe, seguida del chico-¡Chiliiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Lily no paraba de hacer aspavientos y movimientos extraños mientras gritaba. Odiaba las grageas de chili, odiaba el picante y encima esa debía de ser doble. Scorpius por otra parte, estaba muriéndose de risa al verla de aquella manera. Hubiera podido salir una de frambuesa y que todo acabara en unas risas y ya está. O hubiera podido salir algo como esto, que era cien mil veces mejor.

Sin embargo, al estar tan ocupado en lo suyo, no vio venir el manotazo de la Gryffindor y, consciente de que se iba a caerse, la cogió de la túnica por acto reflejo y ambos terminaron besando el suelo.

Lily estaba encima del pecho del muchacho, algo desconcertada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Y si la escuchaba? No, eso no era posible. Intentó incorporarse pero al llegar a apoyarse en el suelo notó las manos de Malfoy sujetando sus muñecas y después, una mirada grisácea penetrante en su frente, al parecer había dejado de reír. Tragó saliva y decidió enfrentarle de alguna manera.

-I..idiota...-murmuró, huyendo su mirada de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio.

Scorp la miró sin dudar, sonrojado y ella, venciendo cada vez más la vergüenza, consiguió imitarle, olvidándose por completo del mundo que les envolvía. En esos momentos, sólo existían ellos dos, sus miradas, sus alientos, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora sincronizados, sus labios...

Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo besándose como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo; la misión más urgente que cumplir; el objetivo más inalcanzable y anhelado; como si aquel beso fuera a saciar todo el hambre del mundo.

Y nada en el mundo les estaba molestando; nada les estaba diciendo qué era lo bueno ni qué era lo malo; lo correcto y lo incorrecto; porque en esos momentos, mientras se besaban como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, sintieron que nunca hicieron algo que fuera más correcto.

Sin embargo, cuando el aire no les dejó seguir y ambos tuvieron que separarse, Scorp se puso blanco como la cera y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la apartó de un empujón y se levantó del sitio, empezando a dar vueltas por la sala, nervioso. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al hacer eso? Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que...se arrepintiera.

Lily, sin embargo, se sentía avergonzada e indignada. Es decir, la besaba -aunque sabía muy bien que ella también había puesto mucho de su parte- y después la despreciaba. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese cretino? Se levantó también y le miró con cierto resentimiento; aunque quien la conociera, más bien diría que eso en realidad, era tristeza; el "¡crack!" de su corazón al verse rechazada de aquella manera.

-Eres un sinvergüenza -le dijo arrastrando la voz -no tendría que haber intentado animarte, cuando decido hacer algo bueno por ti lo único que haces es reírte de mi y escúchame bien, no te lo pienso pasar por alto, esto es diferente.

-¿Ah si? -escupió -pues no es que hayas disfrutado poco, la verdad, cuando me metías la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Lily se puso roja como un tomate, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por la ira que la estaba invadiendo. Ese muchacho parecía tener un don para activar su furia.

-Pues lo mismo podría decirse, no he sido yo la que ha empezado todo este teatrillo de poca monta.

-Ha sido un error -dijo evitando mirarla -todo esto ha sido un error, no tendría que haber venido aquí.

-Exacto, como has estado haciendo todo este mes -recriminó. El chico paró en seco y la miró incrédulo -no me mires así, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón.

-Creí que eso era cosa mía -dijo, recordándole sus palabras al principio de la velada.

-Es verdad, me da igual con quien estés, dónde y cuando ¿sabes? Como si quieres ir y tirarte a la primera furcia que te encuentres por Hogwarts. O fuera, mira, ya que sales el próximo año del colegio, tienes más mercado.

-¿Pero tú eres idiota o te lo haces?

-No te atrevas a insultarme.

-Pues no digas tú esas cosas, no tienes ni puta idea de nada.

-Ni me interesa saber nada, lo único que sé es que eres un aprovechado y un cretino. Pensaba que al menos, si no somos amigos, podemos tener una relación cordial, pero no, con el señor Scorpius Malfoy eso es imposible.

-Cállate.

-No, no me callo -le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Estaba a punto de estallar -porque es cierto. Eso es lo que eres, no vales la pena ni como compañero de escuela porque enseguida que pasa algo que medianamente transmite buen rollo coges y te encargas de estropearlo con tus propias manos. ¿Sienta bien eso de avergonzar a la gente? ¿Eh?

Estaba cerca de él en esos momentos, sintiendo como su furia se desataba cada vez más y Malfoy, por otra parte, intentaba contenerse, pero ya había llegado a su límite, así que la cogió de la muñeca más fuerte de lo que debería.

-¿Y tú te das cuenta de lo imbécil que eres? ¡Claro que no te das cuenta porque la única víctima aquí es la señorita Potter que Morgana la tenga en la gloria, con su fama y sonrisa inquebrantable; aquella que tiene la vida prácticamente recuelta! ¿Qué va a saber esta pequeña estúpida que aquí el amigo tiene que lidiar con un posible matrimonio concertado con tal de satisfacer a la abuela que se está muriendo de cáncer? ¿Eh? joder...-la soltó brúscamente y se alejó, masajeándose la sien mientras Lily se quedaba en shock. Esa sí que no se la esperaba.

Cada vez se estaba sintiendo peor; se le había juntado el sentimiento repentino de la abuela del chico enferma y la empatía que sentía por la situación con el orgullo que le estaba impidiendo decirle ninguna palabra de aliento. Su abuelo había muerto el año anterior también por cuestiones de enfermedad y les pilló a todos por sorpresa, por lo que sí, podía entender el hecho de satisfacer el último deseo de un ser tan querido pero...¿hasta qué punto? No sabía que una situación así se estuviera dando en su casa y aún le dolía más. Se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no había querido ver desde hacía tiempo y no le gustaba nada. Y estaba saliendo demasiado deprisa y eso no iba a acabar muy bien porque se conocía; quería parar de discutir y largarse de allí en aquel mismo instante, al menos tendría todas las vacaciones para estar a su rollo y no cruzárselo por los pasillos.

-¡Aun así no tienes que hacerme esto! -exclamó, intentando defenderse. Su corazón pensaba una cosa y su boca decía otra muy diferente. Mal. Lily empezó a notar que aquello iba de mal en peor...

Se frotó la cara con las manos y sintió lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Entendió entonces el porqué completo de la opresión de su pecho, por eso mismo supo que su boca empezaría a hablar por sí misma. No había quien la parara.

-¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que significa esto para mi, idiota? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti como para que me hagas algo como esto? ¿Besarme de esa manera y tirarme como si fuera un desechable? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que te quiero desde hace tiempo? ¿Eres ciego o tengo que metértelo en la cabeza a base de hechizos?

-Lily nosotros no podemos estar juntos de ninguna manera -le dijo, cortante. Obviamente se había dado cuenta, al igual que ella, que en ese beso había más que deseo desenfrenado.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!¡Eres horrible! ¡Y no solo por mi, también por la chica esa con la que has ido. No sé qué cosas le habrás prometido pero...si has estado con ella solo por tu abuela...¿cómo piensas que se estará sintiendo eh? Discúlpame por sacarte de tu nube.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó él -¡Eres tú la que no entiende! ¡Mi abuela quiere que me case con ella y ella lo sabe, estaba de acuerdo y sabe cuales son las condiciones. Y además, respecto a lo otro, aunque no estuviera eso de por medio, por Salazar Slytherin, somos Malfoy y Potter! Una cosa es llevarse bien y otra muy diferente es...

-¿Es qué? -espetó ella, furiosa – Dímelo, ¿qué es?

-No es nada porque no puede haber nada -dijo, de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, dejando paso a los sonidos de fuera; los alumnos pasándoselo bien, gritando y riendo a pleno pulmón mientras jugaban con la nieve, comían grageas o directamente hacían sus últimos hechizos antes de irse de vacaciones. Pero para ellos ese sonido era un simple eco en el fondo, porque Lily solo pensaba en ese momento lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

Se sentía lamentable. Estaba harta, no iba a rogarle nada. Al menos no caería tan bajo.

-Está bien-dijo, girándose -tienes razón, no puede haber nada. Tú eres un Malfoy y yo una Potter, somos prejuiciosos y nuestro destino es ser enemigos. Vaya par -espetó, cínica, mientras se dirigía a la puerta -somos las víctimas del destino ¿eh? Romeo y Julieta, podríamos llamarnos...quizá te apellide Rommy, ¿está bien Rommy? Es gracioso ¿eh? Apuesto a que no te han dicho nunca uno más acertado.

Scorpius escuchaba su tono sarcástico y le estaba doliendo por dentro porque se sentía exactamente igual.

-Bueno, pero si no te importa -seguía con la misma, pero ahora parada en la puerta de espaldas a él – yo preferiría seguir viva – en este punto, le dirigió una última mirada - Al menos así podré encontrar a alguien que no sea tan cobarde como el patán que tengo delante.

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta y salió del recinto. Aguantó todo lo que pudo y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, paró un momento, suspiró hondo y decidió poner su cara alegre de nuevo. No le sería tan difícil y, sinceramente, antes que pasarse el resto del día llorando sola en su cuarto, preferiría estar con sus amigos, al menos ellos tenían alguna que otra ocurrencia divertida y la distraerían un poco.

-o0O0o-

Era 24 de diciembre en la Madriguera y todos los Weasley y derivados estaban preparando el festín; tenían una gran navidad que celebrar, pues les había pasado a unos y otros muy buenas cosas que no podían quedarse exentos de un brindis en su honor. Todos estaban moviéndose de un lugar para otro, retocando ya los últimos detalles.

-Lily, por Merlín, te estoy hablando ¿me estás escuchando acaso? -preguntó una molesta Rose.

-Ah, sí, perdona, estaba pensando en una cosa.

Ambas estaban en el baño acabando de retocarse para la gran cena familiar aprovechando que habían terminado lo que la abuela les había asignado. Rose le estaba contando que al acabar el colegio, probablemente viajaría primero a Marruecos porque quería familiarizarse con otras culturas; lo que había visto -aunque fuera en la Patagonia -cuando el mundial de Quidditch le había gustado y quería conocer más el continente. Al menos lo intentó, porque la otra no estaba escuchando una sola palabra.

-Eso ya lo he visto, lo hemos visto todos, creo yo, parece que te haya besado un dementor, porque estás como sin vida desde hace un par de días -le dijo.

Lily se puso tensa y pálida al escuchar la palabra beso y su prima se dio cuenta de ello.

-Ay qué fuerte, ¡te han besado! -exclamó, tapándose la boca, sonrojada.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque la pelirroja se tiró encima de ella para taparle la bocaza, provocando que la mayor se diera un cabezazo con la pared.

-Au...eres una bestia...-dijo Rose frotándose la cabeza -bueno, lo siento, no tendría que haber gritado pero...¿quién ha sido? Y sobretodo...¿cómo? -preguntó con los ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, harta de ese tema. No había hablado con el muchacho desde ese día y dudaba seriamente que eso volviera a suceder jamás. Sí, en aquel momento ella había confesado a medias sus sentimientos y aun así, la rechazó. Le dolía pensar en eso pero estaba claro que debía olvidarle.

Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta ese mismo día, pero cuando lo hizo, le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría porque en su interior también sentía que eso no podía pasar. No podía culparle por eso, tampoco, primero, ella no tenía por qué gustarle y segundo, si hipotéticamente ellos empezaran a ser novios, su familia entera se moriría del shock, empezando por su tío Ron.

De todas formas, el olvidar aquello era una decisión tomada. Era solo que a veces...no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y eso la molestaba aún más. Pero no pensaba hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Rose, que era con la que más confianza tenía de todas sus primas -también la única que era más o menos de su edad-.

-Bueno, Lils, si no quieres hablar de eso...-empezó Rose, algo preocupada.

-¡Chicas, venga, a cenar! -dijo la abuela Molly interrumpiéndola, asomándose por la puerta.

-Ya vamos abuela -contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

Molly le devolvió el gesto y fue hacia la carpa que habían preparado en la parte de atrás de la casa. Mientras, las chicas empezaron a recogerlo todo.

-No sé como haces eso.

-¿El qué?

-Sonreír así cuando estás rota por dentro -le dijo, guardando el colorete en el estuche. La Potter la miró sin comprender, sorprendida de que se hubiera dado cuenta, así que la muchacha simplemente rodó los ojos y la miró -Lily, si piensas que nadie en esta casa o de tu entorno social ha pasado por alto tu estado de ánimo, estás muy equivocada. No te presionamos porque te conocemos y no queremos hacerte sentir pero te conocemos demasiado bien, así que si lo que haces es para no preocuparnos, vas muy mal encaminada.

Lily se quedó sin habla, no se había esperado eso.

-Lo siento -dijo, sintiéndose algo culpable.

-No te preocupes tonta -le dijo Rose, abrazándola -cuando quieras hablar de lo que sea, siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿eh? Venga, vamos, que James, Hugo, papá y Fred empezarán a arrasar con lo que vean y nos quedaremos sin cena antes de llegar a la mesa.

La muchacha sonrió entonces, de forma más sincera y ambas fueron hacia allí. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron vieron un cúmulo de cabezas rojas en silencio y de pie. Se miraron la una a la otra y fueron hacia allí para ver lo que estaba pasando. Y menuda sorpresa se llevaron al ver que, entre todos los Weasley, de una forma muy tensa, yacía un nerviosísimo Scorpius Malfoy, elegante y ataviado con varias bolsas enormes. La cara de Lily, obviamente, no tenía precio.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz.

Scorpius suspiró varias veces,carraspeó otras tantas y trató de serenarse hasta que finalmente dejó las bolsas -que contenían regalos para la familia -en el suelo y después fue lo más decidido que pudo hacia ella. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, sacó del bolsillo una bolsita de grajeas y se la tendió, dejándola desconcertada. A ella y al resto.

-Tenías razón en todo -le dijo, sonrojado -no te dejaste ni un solo flanco por cubrir. He sido un cobarde. Mi abuela está muriendo e insistió mucho en que me casara, por eso, por hacerle un favor y que muriera feliz, accedí a comprometerme pero...esa chica no me gusta, nunca lo ha hecho. Y probablemente tampoco lo hará nunca. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo pero me obligaba a no pensar en ello.

Tomó una pausa y después prosiguió.

-Al final...estaba tan cegado por mi miedo y mis propias carencias personales que básicamente me lo auto impuse yo solo; ¡incluso mis padres me decían que eligiera por mi mismo a la persona correcta para mi! y...por eso estoy aquí.

La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, debatiéndose mentalmente entre si dejarse de tonterías y llorar de emoción o pegarle una patada en la cabeza por ser un estúpido que no merecía más que una paliza. Sin embargo, dejo que siguiera hablando porque, por su bien, esperaba que tuviera algo más que añadir a aquello, de otra forma no le daría tiempo a pensar y acabaría actuando por impulsos. Y no es que sus impulsos fueran poco violentos, que digamos.

-Lo siento, Lily. -añadió. Claramente ésta no se lo esperaba. No una disculpa tan directa y, al parecer, tan sincera. Él, en cambio, estaba cada vez más avergonzado, pues sentía todas las cabezas pelirrojas y sucedáneas encima de su nuca, sin embargo, eso no debía amedrentarle -Por ser un cobarde idiota, lo siento mucho, pero he decidido venir hoy aquí a riesgo de que toda tu familia me pegue una paliza por ser tan inútil. He estado preguntando a tus amigos dónde podría encontrarte y...simplemente he venido. Tenía que decírtelo aquí y ahora.

Se quedó estupefacta, sin embargo y sin previo aviso, tomó la bolsa de grageas y alternó su mirada entre ésta y el rubio. Cuando por fin hubo reaccionado, lo primero que hizo fue meter la mano dentro, coger una aleatoriamente y metérsela en la boca a traición.

Hubo tensión momentánea en el ambiente. Nadie movió un solo músculo.

-¡Agh! -exclamó, poniéndose blanco de lo malo que estaba eso - sabe a...duende...

Más silencio. Mientras, Scorp tosía y escupía todo el rato, quejándose de lo asquerosa que estaba.

-¡Ja! ¡Os dije que existía! -se escuchó desde atrás a George, rompiendo la tensión por momentos. Todo el mundo le miró y, segundos después, empezaron a reír -bueno, creo que alguien me debe algo...¿eh James, Teddy, Albus? Oh por favor, haced fila por aquí, he visto una americana que lleva mi nombre en la tienda de ropa y será un maravilloso regalo de navidad.

-Venga ya tío...-se quejó James, dándole un galeón.

-No me lo creo, ¿habéis apostado un galeón?-exclamó Ginny, furiosa con sus hijos -pues está claro que alguien se ha quedado sin paga la semana que viene.

-A mi no me digas nada, yo me gano mi propio sueldo -le contestó James con una sonrisa de diablillo.

Unos metros más para allá, Scorp estaba recuperándose del mal sabor de boca mientras que Lily le miraba con los brazos cruzados. Estaba muy emocionada, pero no quería dejárselo ver aún. Bueno, en realidad se debatía entre una cosa y la otra.

-¿Son siempre así? -preguntó el chico intentando amenizar un poco, viendo como los Weasleys actuaban con normalidad ante su presencia -¿O solo fingen que no estoy?

Lily suspiró y se acercó a él, esbozando un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Nah, lo que pasa es que aprecian que un idiota estúpido haya decidido dirigirse hacia su propia muerte con tal de decirle algo como esto a la chica que le gusta.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres mucho porque en esta familia, nunca hay calma. Y te aseguro que la parte de interrogatorio vas a sufrirla lo quieras o no.

-¿Y qué les digo? -preguntó, pálido.

Lily le cogió de la mano y, esta vez, le miró con cariño.

-Dímelo tú.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos como nunca lo habían hecho. De nuevo, como si el mundo no existiera a parte de ellos.

-Le diré que te quiero.

Y acto seguido, la acercó a él y la besó. No por nada estaban justo debajo de un muérdago estratégicamente colocado por James para reírse de toda aquella pareja extraña que tuviera la mala - o buena- suerte de caer bajo su embrujo. Si no fuera porque, por supuesto, tenía un encantamiento adicional: hechizo anti melosos.

De un momento a otro, ambos chicos se vieron separados el uno del otro, sonrojados mientras que los primos de ésta reían y los demás hablaban o animados o quejándose de algo -por ejemplo, tío Ron, que era el único que no veía bien todo aquello-.

-Puaj tío, eso hacedlo fuera de aquí, shu shu -exclamó un asqueado James haciendo aspavientos con la mano-además no sé yo hasta qué punto soportaré que toques a mi hermana, culebrilla, así que esas cosas mejor que no las vea. Pero como has hecho voy el ridículo, te lo perdono, me has entretenido.

-¡James! -reprendió Ginny -no le hagas caso cariño, ven a cenar con nosotros, voy a por un plato más.

Lily sonrió entonces como nunca lo había hecho. Bueno, al final tendría ella también un suceso extraordinario por el que hacer el brindis. Y ella no bebía alcohol a no ser que una gragea supiera a whisky de fuego, ¡así que eso era mucho decir!

FIN

* * *

Bueeeno, primero que nada, ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que os haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca el fic ;-)

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


End file.
